In the skin, balance between cell growth and keraninization is destroyed by external irritation such as ultraviolet rays, aging, etc., and so its healthy formation is prevented to induce pachymenia and keratonosis.
As a method for preventing and improving cutaneous aberration, it has heretofore been conducted to apply a moisturizer, blood circulation accelerator or pigmentation preventing agent to the skin. However, the homeostasis that a living body possesses has not been sufficiently improved.
Various compositions and methods have been proposed for preventing or removing wrinkles (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 185005/1987, WO 94/21595, etc.). However, it has been desired to develop compounds which exhibit far excellent effects.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a novel compound having excellent effects of preventing the occurrence of wrinkles and removing the wrinkles, preventing and improving pigmentation, improving keratinization, and preventing and improving pimple, and the like, and an external skin care composition containing such a compound.